Pokemon Creepypasta Adventure! ( Collab with Ruby Heather )
by TheGhostlyProfessor
Summary: A collab with Ruby Heather! Three OC creepypastas and six real ones get sucked into the pokemon world! Will they find a way to get back home? Who knows! WARNING: If you don't know what a creepy pasta is, DO NOT SEARCH IT UP. You have been warned. Rated T just in case even though it is not creepy in the slightest. I'm just paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Me and Ruby Heather are doing a collab! Now, before you shout at me to focus on my other story, Minecraft OC Adventure, I will still be working on that, I just thought this would be fun to work on with my friend Ruby Heather. Oh, by the way, you do not need to know who these characters are to read this and if you are scared easily like me, DO NOT SEARCH 'EM UP! AND I AM WARNING YOU SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO LIVE THROUGH INSOMNIA FOR ABOUT A MONTH UNTIL YOU FORCE YOURSELF ASLEEP OR YOU FIND A WAY TO WIPE YOUR MIND FROM THE IMAGE. YOU HAVE BEEN FRIGGIN' WARNED! The three OCs are Hush Puppy, Orchard, and 0bservation. Hush Puppy and Orchard belong to Ruby Heather and 0bservation belongs to me so you DO NOT have the right to use them without me or Ruby's permission! Also, you will not have to know what they look like for reasons you will see in the future chapters! Anyways, enjoy! -TheGhostlyProfessor and Ruby Heather.**

**Cast: **

**-0bservation**

**-Hush Puppy**

**-Orchard**

**-Jeff**

**-Ben**

**-Pinkamina**

**-Slender**


	2. Prologue: Disappearances

**Hello! It's TheGhostlyProfessor here with the prologue of this collab with Ruby Heather! I am going to post two chapters then Ruby will post two chapters. So enjoy!**

* * *

Jeff had just come back to Creepypasta world after a long day of murdering. He definitely loved his job but it got tiring every once and a while. Anyways he was just glad to be able to go home and rest a bit. Not to mention tomorrow was saturday.

When he got to his house and opened his door he saw something glowing on his counter. When he walked towards it to get a closer look he noticed it was a gameboy. He thought it was just a regulaur glowing gameboy but when he put his hand out to touch the glowing gameboy it shined a blood red and he disappeared.

* * *

Pinkamina was just finishing up baking a batch of cupcakes when she felt an odd chill coming from behind her. Before she could even look around to see what it was it had already sucked her in. But she did say one thing before she was sucked in, and that was "WHEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

Slenderman was walking back to his house after a long day of making sure the Creepypastas didn't kill one another and also making sure the Creepypasta World was undiscovered by any unauthorized personel. As he was walking home, he suddenly felt the ground slip beneath him and then he fell unconcious.

* * *

In a huge factory far away from the Creepypasta World there was a certain creepypasta grinning madly at some complicated blueprints. "Yes! I have finally finished my grand plans! Now I can finally-" she was cut off by a weird sound and a huge glowing light coming from behind her. She quickly turned around only to see a very familiar sight.

It was a DSI.

But not just any DSI, this was the same DSI from her childhood. However, she only had two questions about it. The first, where had it come from, and the second, why was it glowing? Before either of those questions could be answered the DSI shined a dull gray and 0bservation vanished.

* * *

Ben had been walking aimlessly in the Creepypasta World for about an hour now and he hadn't seen anyone. It was like they all dissapeared out of thin air! Anyways, Ben was getting pretty bored and was about to go back when all of a sudden he blacked out.

* * *

Hush Puppy and Orchard were now getting worried. They hadn't seen any of their friends for a week now and neither had any of the other Creepypastas. It was usual for 0bservation to be reclusive like this, but not Ben or Pinkamina! Because of that, they were searching the missing Creepypasta's houses for any sort of clue but ended up emptyhanded. Now, the only place they hadn't checked was Jeff's.

As they searched Jeff's house the lights suddenly blacked out and when they turned back on, Hush Puppy and Orchard were gone.

* * *

**THERE! PROLOGUE COMPLETED!**


End file.
